Timeline
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. In regards to ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, several events within the expanded universe occur and give credence to the events that transpire in the film. The following page serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to The Fast and the Furious. As with all transmedia, conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of production oversight. Chronology 1960s ;April 12, 1968Carter Verone Biography Details :Carter Verone is born. 1970s ;1970 (approx.)Deckard Shaw Biography Details :Deckard Shaw is born. ;1972Mose Jakande Biography DetailsFurious 7 :Mose Jakande is born. ;April 12, 1973Roman Pearce Biography Details2 Fast 2 Furious :Roman Pearce is born. ;August 29, 1976Dominic Toretto Biography DetailsFast Five :Dominic Toretto is born. ;July 14, 1978Brian O'Conner Biography Details :Brian O'Conner is born. ;1978 :Owen Shaw is born. 1980s ;January 15, 1981 :Mia Toretto is born. ;September 7, 1983Letty's headstone in Fast & FuriousFast & Furious (film) :Letty Ortiz is born. 1990s ;1990 :Deckard Shaw makes Lieutenant in the . ;1997Sean Boswell is seventeen years old during the events of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. On account of its retroactive relocating in the chronological timeline, Sean would've been born in 1997 if the events of Tokyo Drift and Furious 7 take place in 2014. :Sean Boswell is born. 2000s ;2000 :Deckard Shaw makes Major in the . ;2004 - Events of The Fast and the Furious begin. :Brian O'Conner, three weeks into an undercover assignment for the and enters Dominic Toretto's Crew. :Dominic Toretto is named the perpetrator of four-month truck thefts. :Fifth truck theft by Dominic's crew fails. :Vince is hospitalized for critical lacerations. :Johnny Tran and Lance Nguyen kill Jesse. :Johnny Tran is killed by Brian O'Conner for murder of Jesse. :Dominic Toretto escapes Los Angeles in 1994 Toyota Supra MK IV ;2004 - Events of Turbo-Charged Prelude begin''The events of ''Turbo-Charged Prequel occur immediately after The Fast and the Furious :Brian O'Conner is charged for aiding and abetting known criminal, Dominic Toretto. :Brian flees Los Angeles to avoid arrest. :Brian relocates in Miami, Florida. ;2008 :Deckard Shaw's services in the British Government are "terminated". ;2009 - Events of Los Bandoleros begin. :Tego Leo is arrested. :Han Seoul-Oh arrives in the Dominican Republic. :Rico Santos aids Tego Leo's escape from prison. :Letty Ortiz arrives in the Dominican Republic. ;2009 - Following events following Los Bandoleros :Dominic Torretto and Letty Ortiz are married. :Events of Fast & Furious begin. :Dominic Toretto relocates to Panama City to avoid arrest from authorities in the Dominican Republic. :Letty Ortiz is recruited by FBI for undercover assignment to arrest Arturo Braga. :Letty Ortiz is named as an informant by Owen Shaw.Fast & Furious 6 :Letty Ortiz is declared dead by the FBI (May, 30). :Dominic returns to United States to investigate Letty's presumed murder. :Dominic and Brian infiltrate Braga's cartel. :Fenix Calderon is killed by Dominic Toretto. :Arturo Braga is arrested. :Dominic is sentenced to twenty-five years to life with no possibility of parole. ;2009 - Events Prior to Fast Five :Letty Ortiz is hospitalized for injuries and amnesia. :Letty Ortiz joins Owen Shaw's Team. :Dominic Toretto is freed from prison transport to Lompoc by Brian O'Conner, Mia Toretto, Tego Leo and Rico Santos. ;2011 - Events of Fast Five begin. :Hernan Reyes organizes theft of -confiscated vehicles. :Mia Toretto steals Ford GT40 containing a key computer chip. :Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner are framed for the death of DEA Agents. : agent, Luke Hobbs is assigned detail to capture Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner. :Mia Toretto announces pregnancy to Brian and Dominic. :Vince is killed during ambush orchestrated by Zizi. :Dominic Toretto's crew steals $100 million from Hernan Reyes. :Hernan Reyes is killed by Luke Hobbs. :Elena Neves leaves local police enforcement. :Dominic Toretto relocates to the Canary Islands, . :Owen Shaw's Team attack military convoy in , . ;2012 - Before Fast & Furious 6 :Mia's son, Jack, is born. ;2013 - Events of Fast & Furious 6 begin. :Owen Shaw's team attacks military caravan in , . :Oakes, teammate of Owen Shaw, is arrested by . :Luke Hobbs recruits Dominic Toretto's crew to stop Owen Shaw's team. :Owen Shaw's team attacks Interpol Headquarters. :Oakes is killed in explosion by Owen Shaw. :Mechanic, Firuz is killed by Ivory and Jah on order of Shaw. :Ivory is killed by Gisele Yashar. :Firuz reveals connections to Shaw and Braga. :Brian O'Conner is "arrested" and returned to the United States by FBI agent Michael Stasiak. :Brian interrogates Braga in Los Angeles prison for information on Owen Shaw and Letty Ortiz's fate. :Owen Shaw attacks military convoy in Lusitania, Spain. :Mia Toretto is kidnapped by Vegh and Klaus, but is later rescued by Brian. :Jah and Denlinger are killed during an attempt to kill Roman Pearce and Tej Parker. :Gisele Yashar is killed during a fight with Adolfson. :Adolfson is killed by Han Seoul-Oh. :Riley Hicks, Owen Shaw's DSS informant, is killed by Letty Ortiz. :Dominic Toretto and his crew are granted pardons and return to Los Angeles, California. :Han Seoul-Oh travels to Tokyo, Japan following Gisele's death. :Comatose Owen Shaw is hospitalized for injuries sustained from fall from plane. ;2014 - Events of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift begin.According to Deckard Shaw's file, he went rogue in 2008 after the British Government attempted to kill him. According to Luke Hobbs, Shaw's termination from the British Government was six years ago from the events of Furious 7, which presumably take place in 2014. :Sean Boswell is arrested for illegal racing. :Sean is sent to live with his father in Tokyo, Japan instead of prison. :Sean becomes "errand boy" for Han Seoul-Oh after losing drift race to -affiliated Takashi. :Takashi learns Han has been stealing money from his Yakuza-affiliated uncle, Kamata. :Morimoto, Takashi's friend, is killed during pursuit of Han. :Han Seoul-Oh is presumably killed by Deckard Shaw. :Sean wins mountain race against Takashi organized by Kamata, becomes new Drift King. ;2014 - Events of Furious 7 begin. :Ramsey is kidnapped by terrorist Mose Jakande for information on her device, the God's Eye. :Deckard Shaw attacks Los Angeles division of the Diplomatic Security Service, obtains information on Dominic Toretto's crew. :Luke Hobbs is hospitalized for injuries sustained in fight with Deckard Shaw. :Toretto House is destroyed by bomb sent by Deckard Shaw. :Dominic Toretto recovers Han's body in Tokyo. :Han is buried in Los Angeles cemetery. :Dominic and his crew are recruited by Government agent, codenamed "Mr. Nobody", to save Ramsey and stop Jakande. :Ramsey is rescued by Dominic and his crew. :Dominic and his crew travel to Abu Dhabi to retrieve God's Eye from Ramsey's associate, Safar. :God's Eye is retrieved from Jordanian prince's Lykan HyperSport during attack by Deckard Shaw. :The God's Eye is lost during warehouse ambush set up by Shaw and Jakande. :Jakande attacks Dominic and his crew in Los Angeles in attempt to kill Ramsey. :Ramsey is able hack God's Eye device and renders it useless to Jakande. :Jakande is killed by Luke Hobbs. :Amnesiac Letty recovers her memory. :Deckard Shaw is arrested and sentenced to maximum security prison. :Brian and Mia retire from the crew for their son, Jack. ;2017 - Events of The Fate of the Furious begin. :Dom and Letty travel to Havana :Dom races Raldo to save his cousins car :Dom meets Cipher in Cuba who reveals that she is holding Elena hostage :Luke Hobbs asks the team to travel to Berlin :The team steal an EMP from a Berlin Military Base and Dom double crosses them and steals the EMP which he delivers to Cipher :Mr. Nobody returns with his new associate Little Nobody and offer Hobbs a way out of prison. :Hobbs crosses paths with Deckard Shaw in prison. :Dom meets Connor Rhodes and learns that he has a son who is also being held hostage, forcing him to continue with Cipher's work. :Dom and Cipher steal the God's Eye and Dom kisses Cipher to gain her trust. :The team travel to New York to track down Dom. :Dom meets Magdalene Shaw and asks her to help him stop Cipher and he can reunite her with Owen. :Dom and Cipher intercept a Russian Motorcade and steal a Nuclear Football. :The gang chase down Dom in New York before all of their cars are destroyed. :Dom wounds Deckard who is saved by Tego Rico and Leo Santos who return to America. :Magdalene gives Deckard access to Cipher's plane and the location of Owen. :Rhodes and Cipher kill Elena. :Deckard is pronounced dead. :Dom and Cipher travel to Vladovin, Russia to intercept a submarine from a Russian military base. :The gang stop Cipher from starting a nuclear war and attempt to stop the submarine. :Deckard and Owen save Dom's son :Dom kills Rhodes and reunites with his team and destroy the submarine, putting an end to Cipher's plan. :Deckard and Owen bring down Cipher's plane but she escapes before they catch her. :The gang reunite in New York. :Hobbs denies the chance to have his old job back, choosing to stay with his daughter. :Dom names his son after Brian. :Deckard joins the family. :Cipher is spotted in Athens. Undetermined Years :The following are undetermined incidents in-between the franchise displaced on account of the retcon set by Fast & Furious (2009) ;??? :Monica Fuentes is assigned to undercover detail for FBI- investigation into Carter Verone. ;??? - Events of 2 Fast 2 Furious begin. :Brian O'Conner is arrested by US Customs and FBI. :Brian is recruited by Special Agent Bilkins to investigate Carter Verone in exchange for pardon. :Roman Pearce is recruited by Brian and Bilkins to investigate Carter Verone in exchange for pardon. :Monica Fuentes's cover is blown. :Carter Verone is arrested for illegal drug trafficking and attempted murder of federal agent. ;??? :Brian O'Conner is recruited by the FBI. ;??? - Pre-events of Fate of the Furious. :Brian Marcos is born. :Elena is kidnapped. Known Inconsistencies *''The Fast and the Furious'' canonically took place in 2001. Fast & Furious, set five years directly after the first film'Mia:' "That's what you have to say to me after five years? All of a sudden, you care what happens to me.", would take place in 2006. However, Letty's headstone denotes that she was erroneously declared dead May 30, 2009[http://i.imgur.com/l51N7Wp.png the date of death on Letty's Headstone as seen in Furious 7], the year the film was officially released. The year date would suggest that the events of The Fast and the Furious occurred in 2004 and not 2001. *''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' was originally released in 2006 and featured period-typical technology ( , laptops and cars). The chronological period of the film is . Tokyo Drift takes place after Fast & Furious 6 and partially, during Furious 7, for narrative purposes involving the death of Han Seoul-Oh and his relationship with Dominic Toretto. *Brian O'Conner's birth date is contradicted several times throughout the franchise: **In The Fast and the Furious, Brian's driver's license states his birthday is July 4, 1977.July 4, 1977, as listed on first alias license While the date on his license was likely used for his undercover identity (Brian Earl Spilner), real elements of Brian's life (such as his juvenile detention record) were used.The Fast and the Furious (film) **In 2 Fast 2 Furious, Brian's birth date is charged to August 29, 1973.August 1973 on second alias licence Incidentally, Paul Walker, who portrays Brian O'Conner, was born in 1973. **Brian's birth date is changed once again in Fast Five. The Diplomatic Security Service database states that Brian O'Conner's birth date is July 14, 1978. Brian's birth date in Fast Five contradicts the initial 1973 birth year given to Roman and Brian (who grew up together in Barstow, California) in 2 Fast 2 Furious and Furious 7 where Brian states that both he and Rome attended prom together. Any relevant details on Roman's DSS profile is obscured by Gisele Yashar's profile and is not readable at any point in Fast Five. *The canonical placing of 2 Fast 2 Furious is brought into question by events occurring in Fast & Furious and Fast Five on account of the retcon set by Fast & Furious: **In Fast Five, when Vince meets Brian he asks him what it's like to be on "other side of a wanted poster". The dialog suggests that Brian never fled from the police and was never charged for aiding Dominic Toretto's escape. **According to Brian in 2 Fast 2 Furious he and Roman Pearce grew up together in Barstow, California.Bilkins: All right, O'Conner, who you got in mind? Brian: This dude I grew up with in Barstow. Bilkins: Who's that? Brian: Roman Pearce. In Fast Five, Brian introduces Roman as a friend he met in .Brian: "And this is my boy, Roman Pearce. We go way back, I met this guy in juvie. I pulled that job with him in Miami." Additionally, Brian refers to his partnership with Roman in Miami as a "job". Notes References Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Category:Fast & Furious Category:Fast Five Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Furious 7 Category:Tokyo Drift